


bit my tongue on a lisbon road

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, This is so soft, it's not as intense as usual tho, spoiler alert aquaria says the L word first, there's crying but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Brianna takes Aquaria on vacation, and their dynamics start to change; or, the story of how they finally got on the same page.





	bit my tongue on a lisbon road

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place pretty far along in the au. also, it's soft as fuck i don't know what happened to me
> 
> as usual thank u to my love chantelonhel for inspiration. find me on tumblr @briecracker and if you want to request fics or headcanons please send asks to @mizbrianna, my fic sideblog!

“Aqua, baby?” Brianna calls from her office. “Can you come here for a sec?”

Brianna  _ never  _ lets Aquaria into her office. She tries to keep it as separate as possible from their personal lives. Her desk is also the only place in her apartment they’ve never fucked - which Aquaria has a long term goal to change, but it’s going to require some planning. 

“What’s up?” Aquaria asks, stepping into the doorway. 

“I know I told you I have to go to Rome for work in a few weeks, but I was just about to book my flight and I was wondering if you’d want to come with me? If you can get the time off work we can make a little vacation out of it, maybe? We could go to some other cities too - wherever you want. I was just thinking about how I’ve never taken you anywhere and Rome is one of my favorites, so I thought - why are you laughing?”

Aquaria’s shoulders are shaking as she holds in a laugh. “You’re cute when you ramble,” she says. Brianna blushes a little (a rare sight) and Aquaria continues, “I can get the time off! There’s no way I’d pass up the opportunity to travel with you.” 

“Good. I’ll book our flights right now.” Brianna says with another soft smile. “It’ll be good to get away with you.”

Aquaria runs her fingers along Bri’s chair. “Mmmm,” she muses, “so are you ever gonna fuck me on this desk?”

“Out!” Brianna says, pointing to the door, but she’s laughing as Aquaria raises her hands in defeat and closes the door behind her.   
  


* * *

 

Three weeks later and they’re hauling their stuff out of Brianna’s rental Maserati and into the flat they’re staying in, Brianna grumbling that she should have paid somebody to take care of their bags.

When they’re settled, she says “So, I have to go meet my client tomorrow. It’ll be a long day but after tomorrow we’ll have plenty of time together.”

“Wait, your client literally flew you out here for a one day meeting?”

Brianna shrugs. She goes away a lot, but only for short trips, so this is normal for her. “Anyway, you won’t see me tomorrow since I have to leave early, but I’m going to leave you some money for a shopping trip. Have fun but  _ please  _ don’t get into any trouble - you can call me if you absolutely need to but this meeting is important so I’d rather you didn’t. Maybe you could go to the Vatican tomorrow.”

“Don’t you want to see the Vatican too? We could go together.”

Brianna snorts. “Oh, baby. There are only so many times a person can go to the Vatican.” She never ceases to amaze Aquaria.

* * *

When Aquaria gets back to their flat in the afternoon, Brianna has only gotten back a few minutes ago. The younger woman collapses on the couch and huffs “Holy crap, I’m exhausted.”

“You didn’t go shopping?”   


“I tried, but shopping is a lot less fun without you there. I went for a walk, which was beautiful, but I think I need a nap.”

“Honestly? I could nap with you,” Brianna says. “It's been a long day.”

They strip down to just panties and collapse into bed. “Bri?” Aquaria checks to see if she’s awake. “What’s up, baby?” “Thank you for bringing me. This is really nice.” Brianna pulls Aquaria tighter and they fall into slumber.

Brianna wakes up two hours later with Aquaria’s legs wrapped around hers and watches the younger girl’s chest rise and fall. She stays like that for a minute before attempting to detangle herself without waking Aquaria, failing miserably. Aquaria stirs, opening her eyes and grabbing Brianna’s arm. “Stay. We can do something fun tomorrow.” So she does.

They end up wasting away their time in Rome when they both accidentally get drunk at lunch the next day and Brianna drags Aquaria across Piazza Navona and back to their flat where they fuck, sloppily and laughter-filled. They spend the rest of the night drinking wine and being silly. Aquaria doesn’t think she’s ever seen Brianna so carefree. She loves it.

* * *

Valencia is the next stop on their little vacation. They have a nice hotel on the water for 3 days, and this time they make sure to sightsee. They spend the first day visiting all the important landmarks. Brianna makes Aquaria try local  _ all i pebre  _ even though she’s a picky eater and she actually really likes it. The next day, Brianna surprises Aquaria by taking her to Valencia Fashion Week, and then they go shopping in the plaza with all the designer shops. She buys Aquaria a whole outfit, a beautiful de la Renta dress and and shoes with an Hermes bag. The third day is spent on the beach. It’s a quiet day for both of them, Brianna catching up on emails while Aquaria sun tans - or burns, as she discovers painfully when they get back to the hotel. Brianna rubs aloe on her red back and then remembers that it’s also a really good lube, which Aquaria discovers too as Brianna pushes two fingers into her from behind and she gasps “mommy!” Brianna fucks Aquaria fast until she’s screaming before grabbing her favorite strap on and doing it all over again - twice.

* * *

Their next and final stop is a few days in Lisbon, which is also the only place Brianna hasn’t visited before. Aquaria loves that, because Brianna always seems to know everything. There’s pretty much nothing Aquaria has done that Brianna hasn't. This is her first time watching Brianna see something with new eyes, and it’s beautiful. They go to a museum and then do a walking tour of street art. Brianna marvels at the buildings and Aquaria learns that she wanted to be an architect before deciding to go to law school. While they walk, Aquaria brushes her hand across the older woman’s until Brianna finally intertwines their fingers together. At night, they go dancing at a jazz club, and Aquaria feels like she's in a different, less complicated time as Brianna twirls her. The older woman is a surprisingly good dancer, she thinks as they sway, Brianna’s head on her shoulder and arms around her waist. It feels right, and Aquaria can’t help but feel that this trip has changed something between them. They walk back to their hotel on cobblestones and tired feet.

* * *

When Aquaria gets out of the shower a little later, Brianna is outside on the balcony smoking a slim cigarette and pulling her robe a little tighter in the cooling breeze. She doesn’t notice Aquaria leaning against the doorway, watching her.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Aquaria says quietly. There’s a distinct shift in the mood as Brianna turns her head to give a soft smile. Aquaria comes up behind her, hands snaking along her hips to meet at her stomach. She kisses the older woman’s shoulder and then rests her chin on it. “I wish we could stay right here forever.”

Brianna puts out her cigarette and turns around to find that Aquaria’s eyes are wet. She reaches out to catch the first tear as it falls down her cheek and gently sucks her thumb into her mouth. The air is thick between them. She starts to ask “Aqua, what -”

“Kiss me” Aquaria breathes. She’s crying as Brianna kisses her; a hard and desperate kiss. When they break apart, Aquaria rests their foreheads together and times her breathing to Brianna’s.

“I - Bri, I love you,” she whispers, their noses touching. 

Brianna knew the words would come eventually but they terrifies her. “Aquaria,” she starts, “I care about you so much but I don’t want you to waste -”

“Shut  _ up _ , Brianna,” Aquaria says, pulling away, more tears falling. They’ve had this conversation before. “If you’re not in love with me just say it. But you’re not too old and I’m not wasting my time on you. Look where we are! I’d never be able to do this without you, sow could being with you be a waste of my time? I said I love you and I do.”  

And she can’t stop thinking that it’s selfish, so selfish, but Brianna is tired of trying to be professional. She grasps Aquaria’s hands in her own and pulls the crying young woman towards her.

“Shh, you’re right, baby. I’m being stupid. I love you so much.” Saying it feels like letting out a breath she’s been holding. Aquaria leans back into her and Brianna peppers her face with kisses. “I love you.” 

Aquaria looks up at Brianna through blurry eyes and whispers “Take me to bed?” Brianna nods, kissing her again before leading her gently inside and to the bedroom. She lifts Aquaria and sets her carefully on the bed, laying soft kisses along her collarbone. This is a different Brianna, one that Aquaria has only seen once or twice. She pulls off Aquaria’s sleep shirt and continues to kiss down her chest, lingering at her tits before moving down her stomach. Pulling her panties down and off, she kisses the younger woman’s thighs as she pulls her legs apart and Aquaria whimpers her name breathlessly. 

Brianna eats Aquaria out slowly as all hell until she’s writhing, building her up to her orgasm a little bit at a time. It’s not sex, it’s worship. It’s unlike anything Aquaria has ever felt. After she cums, Aquaria drags Brianna up by the hair and kisses her, tasting herself on the older woman’s tongue. When they break apart she croaks “say it” in a ragged voice as Brianna’s fingers find her still sensitive clit.

“I love you,” she says as she slowly sinks a finger into Aquaria. Aquaria gasps softly. 

“I love you, baby,” Brianna continues as she adds another and crooks her fingers towards herself. Her thumb puts pressure on Aquaria’s clit; she knows her and she knows how to make her cum a second time. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she chants as Aquaria cums again with Brianna’s name on her lips. 

The curtains blow in the breeze through the still-open balcony door, and Aquaria pulls Brianna close. “Thank you,” she whispers, yawning loudly. Brianna laughs and kisses her forehead. “Sleep, angel.” 

* * *

Brianna thinks Aquaria is asleep when a quiet voice asks “Bri?”

“Aquaria?”   


“Promise me you’ll still love me like this when we get home?”

“Oh, baby. I’ll love you no matter where we are.”


End file.
